Sawayaka Goro
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kawasaki, Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Comedian |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = 2003- |Row 6 title = Associated Acts |Row 6 info = Jojo Gundan |Row 7 title = Official Blog |Row 7 info = OASIS |Row 8 title = Twitter |Row 8 info = @sawayakagoro}} Sawayaka Goro (さわやか五郎) is a Japanese comedian, and the boke (funny man) of the comedy duo Jojo Gundan. In addition to their stand-up, he and Suzuki Keita often work together or individually as MCs for UP-FRONT or related events. Since 2013, Sawayaka has been an MC for recitals, sometimes replacing or working alongside Makoto. Biography Sawayaka Goro was born on September 8, 1982 in Kawasaki, Kanagawa, Japan. As a high school student, Sawayaka, Suzuki Keita, and six other students formed a comedy group for a school festival. All the other students gradually left the group, with him and Suzuki remaining as a duo.Owarai Danshikou vol.8. Wani Books. Published: 2011-01-07. In April 2003, he and Suzuki formed as comedy duo under the name Jojo Gundan. The duo eventually joined UP-FRONT GROUP; transferring to J.P. ROOM in 2012, and UP-FRONT CREATE in 2013. In 2010, Sawayaka became a main MC for the SATV information program PINK!SS, beginning the third episode. In April 2011, Sawayaka voiced the character Inu no Goro (Honto wa Usagi) for the SATV program Kopinks!, working alongside who voiced the character Kopink. He sang a duet song with Miyamoto for the Kopink mini album released on March 20, 2013, titled "Usagi tocome" which had two versions featuring each of them as the lead singer. Sawayaka continues to voice the character Gorori on the show's successor Kopinks COSMOS, which began in April 2016, alongside member who voices the character Saori. On July 15, 2014, Sawayaka appeared as the referee in the wrestling ring opening of 's first Nippon Budokan concert, ."スマごろうの巻" (in Japanese). Jojo Gundan Sawayaka Goro Official Blog. 2014-07-16. In late 2014 Sawayaka formed the duo with member and participated in an official cheer song contest held by the TV show NOBUNAGA ''for one of the show's segment.http://m.hicbc.com/pc/nobunaga_form/formWrite.php On November, 22, 2014, it was announced on the show that Okappy's song won. Since December 2014, the duo has collaborated with Morinaga DARS many times to promote the chocolate. . "12月12日 千聖" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Gree Blog. 2014-12-12."「ダース」×「おかっぴぃ」コラボレーション第2弾「おかっぴぃ」“森永製菓CMに出演！？”森永製菓YouTubeにて　動画配信" (in Japanese). Morinaga. 2015-02-10."ダースの日スペシャル　おかっぴぃ×ダース『ダースであげチョコプレゼント企画』#01" (in Japanese). Morinaga Seika (via ''YouTube). 2015-12-02."バレンタインスペシャル　おかっぴぃ×ダース『ダースショコラブティック１日店長風企画』" (in Japanese). Morinaga Seika (via YouTube). 2016-02-09. On September 10, 2016, Sawayaka held piano recitals playing ℃-ute songs in the entrance lobby of ."°C-uteの日の巻" (in Japanese). Jojo Gundan Sawayaka Goro Official Blog. 2016-09-11. On September 26, 2016, he held his first "idol-style" birthday event with Suzuki Keita as a guest and member as the MC."「上々軍団」さわやか五郎　芸人初のアイドルばり誕生日イベント開催" (in Japanese). Tokyo Sports. 2016-09-26. Sawayaka received VTR messages from Aida Shoko, , and Okai Chisato, and a poem written by ;"さわやか五郎BDイベント" (in Japanese). Jojo Gundan Suzuki Keita Official Blog. 2016-09-26. Eric Fukusaki and also appeared as surprise guests. Personal Life In June 2015, Sawayaka got married to a woman of the same age from an ordinary background."ご報告の巻" (in Japanese). Jojo Gundan Sawayaka Goro Official Blog. 2015-08-16. In January 2016, his wife gave birth to their first child, a daughter weighing 2910 grams."ご報告！の巻" (in Japanese). Jojo Gundan Sawayaka Goro Official Blog. 2016-01-24. Profile *'Birth Name:' Okami Tokihide (岡見時秀) *'Stage Name:' Sawayaka Goro (さわやか五郎) *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Kawasaki, Kanagawa, Japan *'Bloodtype:' B *'Height:' 174cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'UP-FRONT GROUP Status:' **~2010: Member **2012: Transferred to J.P. ROOM **2013-06-30: Transferred to UP-FRONT CREATE *'Acts:' **Jojo Gundan (2003-) ** (2014-) *'Skills / Hobbies:' Singing, guitar, piano, weight training *'Sports:' Gold, marathon, soccer Discography Featured In Albums *2012.03.20 (Track #5: "Usagi tocome (feat. Goro)") Work TV Programs *2010- PINK!SS (ピンクス) *2011-2016 Kopinks! (コピンクス！) (voice of Inu no Goro (Honto wa Usagi)) *2016- Kopinks COSMOS (コピンクスCOSMOS) (voice of Gorori) *2013- Tamago-chan (たまごちゃん) References External Links *Official Blog *Official Twitter Category:Sawayaka Goro Category:Jojo Gundan Category:1982 Births Category:September Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Blood Type B Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Up-Front Create Category:Members who are married